Epsilon Xiao Long
"I...I feel alive." - Epsilon, after getting his synthetic body. Epsilon Xiao Long is a protagonist of The Xiao Long Chronicles, an Artificial Intelligence programme created by Ozpin and given to David Xiao Long to find Robert H. Indiana. After being kidnapped by Crane and saved, he segregated the evil side of his personality and got a synthetic body, becoming a hunter in training. He was a deuteragonist of A Special Semblance, the protagonist turned temporary antagonist of Almost One of a Kind and the protagonist of Hunt the Truth. Character Data File Appearance Epsilon appears as a young adult, as that is what his body was designed to look like, with blonde hair and golden eyes and pale skin. His skin is synthetic, so any injuries sustained in battle can be repair using a spray to regrow the skin. His body is synthetic, so is powered by electricity, opposed to the much more common source of energy (Dust) for unspecified reasons. He wears a yellow shirt with black jeans and black boots. His boots have small jets inside them which allow him to have sustained flight by drawing power from himself, but only work when his current power level is 50% or higher. On his left wrist, he wears a watch which displays how much power he has, so he knows when he is close to running out. On his right hand, he has "some kind of code" which displays "B-E-AI-U2", meaning Benjamin (Creator), Epsilon (Himself), AI (Species) and Unit 2 (Second synthetic body created), which he covers which a black fingerless glove. He owns a set of black aviators, but is yet to wear them. After the Fall of Vale, Epsilon donned a dark brown bandanna that he wears around his neck, to help conceal his identity. Originally, Epsilon didn't have a body and was merely a programme stored inside David's goggles. Ozpin created Epsilon a holographic projector to have a holographic body, but still lacked a physical form. The body itself was only seven inches tall and entirely golden. The clothing was similar to a standard Beacon Academy uniform, but all coloured gold. His appearance was similar to David, but with distinct differences. Personality When Epsilon was first activated, he was very neutral and displayed minimal emotion as he was designed to be a learning machine. This meant that even after a few days, he went from sounding like a machine to sounding like a human. Epsilon quickly formed a quick friendship with Yang Xiao Long, and chose to use her second name when he was made into a synthetic human. Before he got a body, he showed hints of jealousy towards both humans and faunus due to their physical existence that Epsilon lacked. He shared this first with Yang, who was overheard by Ruby, who knew about AI's in synthetic body due to meeting Penny. Epsilon showed great relief after getting a body from Benjamin Jiro and showed gratefulness to him, Ruby and Penny. After Team DARK left for Vacuo, Epsilon joined Team RWBY, but due to the circumstances of the Vytal Tournament, he spent less time with them and more with the fake Team UCER. He recognised that David was not a good role model for himself and instead bonded with Yang, who was his new master. Epsilon was close to all other AI's created at the time, which were Penny and Ultra Mega. Although Epsilon was initially afraid of Ultra and they fought on a few occasions, they soon became reluctant allies, but by the finals of the Vytal Tournament, both saw each other as brothers. It reached the point that Ultra was forced to disable Epsilon when he was taken over by Cinder with great reluctance and regret, showing how their closeness changed over a matter of weeks. Epsilon had a special bond with Penny, due to her being the only other AI in existence when they first met, and quickly formed a friendship, Mere hours before her 'death', she kissed Epsilon to try and help him with his depression, but only led to him being more distraught when she was destroyed. The Three Laws Per Epsilon's internal programming created by Ozpin and Benjamin Jiro, Epsilon is programmed to follow three direct rules. # Epsilon cannot kill a human or faunus # Epsilon must obey any orders given by his master/mistress # Epsilon must protect his own kinds existence The consequences of disobeying any of these rules is the immediate shut down of the body, and can only be reactivated by Ozpin or Benjamin. However, the exception of the rules can be overridden by Epsilon's master/mistress, such as when Cinder temporarily had control over him and ordered him to kill civilians, totalling to 312 humans and faunus. Before the Story Epsilon was created by Ozpin and activated just after Team RWBYD and Indiana fought an Atlesian Paladin controlled by Roman Torchwick. As revealed in Life on Remnant, Epsilon was based off a prototype AI called Gamma, which was created by Ozpin twenty five years before the story began. Between then and when he was first activated, Ozpin modified Epsilon until he was ready for activation. The Xiao Long Chronicles Volume 1: A Special Semblance * What does the 'A' stand for? * Preparations * Reunion * Mission to Quadrant Five * Search and Destroy and Rescue * Why did you become a Huntsman? * The Cinder Soldier * Back to Normal * A New Friend * Monsters * The Brightest Light is the DARK * A Forgotten Past * Rescuing Epsilon * Brothers and Sisters * The Right Choice * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 Spin-Off 1: Life on Remnant * Where the fuck am I? * Where should I start? * So, what now? * What if I'm in a dangerous situation? * What did ''I ''do? * Can you read my mind? * You ever wonder why we're here? Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * Epsilon Xiao Long * The Immortal Boy * Three's a Crowd * Evolution * Out of Character * Resolution * The Vytal Tournament * Team UCER vs Team HAUS * A Secret for A Secret * Family Feud * Let's see what really happened * The Doubles Round * Better luck next time * That's all you need to know, for now * Rest in Pieces * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma * Everybody Lies * Epilogue Volume 4: Hunt the Truth * Prologue * Coming to Terms Killed Victims * Multiple Grimm types * 312 Vale Citizens Relationships Family * Ozpin - Co-Creator * Benjamin Jiro - Co-Creator * Ultra Mega - Brother * Yang Xiao Long - 'Sister' and Mistress * Ruby Rose - 'Sister' * Taiyang Xiao Long - 'Father' * David Xiao Long - 'Cousin' and old Master Allies * Anna Kyle - Friend and Savior * Robert H. Indiana - Friend and Savior * Kiley Alexandra Hunt - Friend and Savior * Team RWBY - Best Friends and teammates * Team JNPR - Friends * Penny Polendina - Best Friend Enemies * Cinder Fall - Temporary Mistress Trivia * Epsilon's character is partially based off the author with a brighter and more confident attitude. ** The idea of an AI was after reading a fanfiction with Penny as a programme, instead of a body. The author made Epsilon a body when they remembered that Penny also has a robot body. * Epsilon has the highest human/faunus kill count of at least 312 citizens of Vale.